


A Different Patient (For Once)

by Angelwithbrokenwings



Series: Destiel Hospital Coffee Shop AU [5]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 23:18:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithbrokenwings/pseuds/Angelwithbrokenwings
Summary: Cas walks through the doors of the ER for another day when he hears his panicked boyfriend, this time though, it isn't him who is injured.





	A Different Patient (For Once)

“Cas!” 

It’s the first thing the doctor heard as he walked out of the chaos of the emergency department looking for his mid morning coffee fix. He isn’t lying to himself when he thinks it’s just another excuse to see his boyfriend and favourite barista. 

He heard his name being called again, more desperate this time and saw Dean emerge from behind the counter, covered in blood. 

Shit. Cas thought to himself. 

He ran over, suddenly not very tired anymore at the new buzz of adrenaline. 

“What have you done this time?” Cas asks frantically, already doing an assessment of Dean. 

Dean took a breath, “it’s not me! It’s Jo, she was reaching for something and fell and hit her head and she’s bleeding real bad Cas!” 

He knelt down again behind the counter, causing Cas to move forward, leaning over the cash register to see his new patient. 

Jo was pale, sitting on the floor as Dean held a gauze pad from the first aid kit over the wound on her head. 

“You okay Jo?” Cas asked, as he made his way around. 

She nodded but was reminded by Cas not to move. 

“What happened?” Cas began his assessment, removing the gauze from Jo’s head and relieving Dean of his nurse duties. He winced at the sight of the deep gash on her hairline, he placed Jo’s hand on top of the gauze on her head, giving her something to do. 

Dean sank to the floor, sitting next to his colleague and held her free hand as Cas continued. 

“Right, that’s going to need stitches. Did you lose consciousness out at all?” 

“I don’t think so.” She squeaked out, shock evident in her voice. 

Cas glanced at Dean who shook his head no. 

The doctor felt around her neck and head for any abnormalities and shone his pen torch into her eyes, checking her pupils were reacting equally. 

“You alright to get up?” 

She nodded slowly as both men gently hooked an arm under her shoulders and helped her stand. She looked around confused for a moment, causing Cas to worry, “Are you alright Jo?” 

“No intern squad?” she asked. 

Cas chuckled, beginning to walk her towards to emergency department. “Not today, sent them off to watch a surgery, that’ll keep them occupied for the whole day. One did faint though and ended up in the ER.” 

“Lightweight” Dean commented. Cas shook his head, knowing full well how his boyfriend usually coped with blood. In fact he was surprised at how well he was doing with Jo. 

The pair walked her through the door and were pointed towards a spare bed by one of the nurses. “I’m just going to get a wound cleaning set and a suture kit.” 

“Needles?” Jo squeaked “Can’t you just use that superglue stuff?”. 

Cas saw her face pale as her eyes went wide. 

“Just breathe” he reassured, “Your forehead is an area of high tension, so glue probably wouldn't be appropriate. You’ll need a few to numb the area and then you won’t feel a thing.” 

She turned to Dean and held out her hand for his, “will you stay with me and hold my hand? I’m a mess when it comes to needles.” 

“Sure thing sweetheart, just let me go shut up shop and call the cleaners, it looks like Carrie’s prom in there right now.” As Dean leaves, Cas started to prepare what he’d need to close Jo’s wound. The procedure is over without any complications, and soon Jo is going home with 6 stitches and her mom after Cas called her to pick Jo up. 

Once they leave Cas turned to Dean, “You know, as much as I don’t like seeing anyone being hurt, it’s a welcome change from not having you in my ER.” 

“Please, you’d miss me too much if I didn’t come in at least once a month.”


End file.
